the prince of the darkness
by kingofsolitude
Summary: His heart remains of light and pure, but his powers are of darkness and hate. with the help of his friends naruto "dracula" U. must use his powers to bring balance to the elements. and pick up some chicks while he's at it. dark powerful naruto. small harem.
1. Is it my fault?

I Don't own Naruto, that would be way to much pressure

chapter one

6 years ago

"You know... he really hates you, you know that right?"

"Yeah i know Naruto... 7 years probably isn't enough to forget that your entire family was killed by your brother. I assume you don't want to call the anbu on me for old times sakes correct?"

"Nah, Kyuubi told me why you did it, for lil' ol' me."

Itachi looked over with a sad expretion. "Your important to alot of us, if they were to stay alive, you'd be dead Naruto."

The pale haired boy nodded looking out to the moon. "I understand, Itachi, im sorry to say but Sasuke isn't the same person anymore. his heart is consumed in darkness. it leaks off his very blood, infects the very core of his heart. i'm sorry to say my old friend but, Sasuke isn't coming back, you may not have killed him out of a sense of brotherly love, but keeping him alive you destroyed him."

The 18 year old burried his face into his arm and spoke with a sobbing voice "You think i don't know that? i massacred my family and turn my brother into an insane seeker of darkness. But i did it for you my dear friend. you wern't but five years old when i met you, me and Sasuke. Your heart was so full of happyness and light, though now your bitter and angry, your heart still retains its light and purity. you destroy darkness with darkness but that doesn't make you a bad guy Naruto, my ancestor wants you dead he could infect the pure blooded Uchiha and turn them against you, me and Sasuke are safe sense mom wasn't a pure blooded member and nether are we, so your safe from his gaze. Me and the hokage had to make sure you were safe."

Naruto looked up at the large boy and nodded "Thank you, my friend. I'll never forget what you've done for me and my family I promise you."

Itachi wiped his eyes and nodded. "Your welcome, but please, don't kill Sasuke. i want him to grow so that he can find me. To see if he can kill me. I kept him alive for a reason Naruto."

"Why?"

"You've been through so many events of pain kid, and yet you still retain yourself and your allience with good without going with the temptations of vegence and evil. Sasuke went through one horriable event in his life. well... let's just say I was hoping he'd be more like you kid."

Naruto looked up at him sadly. "When he kills you... he's just going to be an empty shell Itachi."

He nods. "Maybe, maybe he might just relize that he has a life and doesn't have to devote such anger into life anymore."

Naruto shuts his eyes. "For both your sakes i hope your right. goodbye my friend"

Itachi nods to him. "Goodbye prince Uzamaki."

Itachi dissapered into leaves, leaving Naruto with a sneer at his hated nickname.

-present time-

Narto stood and watched his school mates come in one by one.

He sat alone, as he always did, his hair had grown long and in a pale white color his finger nails have gotten long and were wraped in bandages he had a claw ring on his right ring finger (1). He wore a black trench coat givin to him by a close friend of his mother. His eyes turned red and slited from his presence around the fox. he wore black jeans with italian shoes (think beatle boots). And the shirt underneth his coat was what looked like the top of a straintjacket with the sleves cut off also in black. His teeth were also pointed due to being around Kyuubi so much but was more noticable was his skin it was pale white though people often saw him outside he never seems to tan.

This look would often make him mistaken as a vampire which he found annoying to be called. and of course being dead wasn't helping much, with his time around his favorite demon and learning the dark arts his heart stoped beating and skin grew cold and pale it was weird at first but he got used to it.

He saw the dog and bug boy he shut his eyes in annoyence knowing the dog creature is going to annoy him and call him his OTHER hated nick name. "Hey Dracula. suck any bloody cocks your vampire faggot?!"

now Kiba never seemed to like him though his sister and his mother, Hana and Tsume seemed to. then again, that's probably the reason Kiba doesnt like him.

While Kiba laughed his ass off at his own stupid joke, Naruto looked at his puppy who was neatly tucked into kiba's hood and stared at him with his red eyes which glowed for a fraction of a second.

The dog then pissed itself and whimpered in fear, as the yellow liquid drenched Kiba's head as he coughed and gagged at the disgusting liquid and went to go sit down. Shino shook his head at his ignorant friends stupidity and nodded to the fox boy who nodded back. he was smitten with shino he never fucked with Naruto because the bug users can see into the hearts of people as well and saw the goodness inside Naruto that few could see.

Next came the smart lazy one and the one dimensional fat joke who never spoke to him on the pretense that well... he was scary.

"Fuck, that Dracula guy is always here first... it's creepy man *munch munch*"

Naruto's eye twitched at the nick name.

"Leave him be he probably likes to get here on time to make sure no one steals his favorite seat or whatever now leave him alone Choji"

Then the Hyuga came in she to was afriad of Naruto, but he could tell her heart was of postive light and not in such pompus ignorant shadow as the rest of her family. He respected her on that point. He knew she wanted to talk to him but was to afriad due to his appearance which he happened to fancy, She must grow up.

Then of course he heard two loud annoying shrieking voices of a blonde girl and a pink haired girl, ino and sakura of course they kept fighting over the affections of someone who would never know love. like two monkeys fighting over a peice of metal in the shape of a bannana

"I GOT HERE FIRST PIG!"

"NO I GOT HERE FIRST BILLBOARED BROW!"

If Naruto had any blood presure left the very faint sound of these two banshes would make it sky rocket.

He knew who was coming next. His ex-bestfriend and the brother of his true bestfriend,

Sasuke Uchiha.

'I wished you could have turned out diffrent Sasuke...' Naruto thought to himself.

Sure enough the fan girls squeel signified that the prince of the acadamy is here. The boy walked up the stairs and sat all the way at the end of the room away from Naruto. He'd stare at Naruto, he knew he was hiding something being so close to his brother and his constent change in his appearance during the acadamy. From when he was 7 to now his hair grew lighter and lighter and well as his skin turning paler and paler. something was up with the dead last dracula of the acadamy and he wanted to know what.

Naruto never noticed he liked to stare out the window most of the class knowing everything that was being taught, naruto would purposly do things wrong or just not do them he's failed twice but only because he wanted them to think he was so weak only a few people knew this little plan of his and only one suspected him. who was sasuke incase your not paying attention.

Naruto shut his eyes and drifted into sleep.

He then woke up and noticed his entire class was empty. "what the hell? why didn't anyone wake me- wait." he banged on the wall of the room and threw his head back in annoyence.

"Oh Jesus non-exsistent Christ, WHAT?!"

A sexy red head with foxy ears appered infront of the class at the black board dressed in a sexy teachers out fit, she was your basic sexy demon-in-a-human-form nice ass, nice leg, boobs that rivals *enter anime character in Naruto with big tits here.* the only diffrence with this one is that...pfffffft she has pale skin this time like porcalin? and no pony tail just reguler streight red hair no nine pony tails or anything. it all sounds generic anyway, but whatever its used for comedic affect anyway!

(For those of you who are paying attention you might relize that this is a female kyuubi.

for those of you NOT paying attention,

**CLAP CLAP**

**OI!)**

Naruto looked over and rolled his eyes. Ever sense he turned 16 the fox has been trying to get in his pants, something about her being a virgin and will only give it up to her one true mate who happens to have a pure soul and all that good stuff, however Naruto would reject these. it wasn't that Naruto was gay or anything. he just notices a demon women controled by lust and decided that it would be more entertaining to fuck with said lustful demon women.

"Yes Madam K. what is it?..." he said in a bored manner.

The demon girl looked over who was wearing glasses and giving a cute face "Can't a demon girl just call on her future mate? I was worried about you, well not worried... lonley..." she said lustfully with a wink. to which naruto twitched at "I've been out of the mindscape for 2 hours, sence i woke up."

Kyuubi stamped her foot down with a cute angery pouty face her arms thrown down crushing her to breasts together. "exactly! and thats far to long to keep your future sexy mate waiting!"

He rolls his eyes and sits back down in the teachers chair with his eyes shut. Kyuubi automaticly knew something was wrong. "Naruto? Naruto-koishi what's wrong?" she said in her more loving caring voice then her cute lustful one as she say on the desk looking at her beloved with.

"I've just been thinking about what Itachi said all those years ago... i know all this shit had a point and i know that in the end im supposed to bring balance to the darkness and to the light but... I feel like alot of people that died so that I could destroy this evil... it all feels like it's my fault Madam K. like I killed all those innocent people." he looked away from the girl with sad eyes.

A dark silence went over both of them, she got up quitely.

Then grabed the desk and throw it at the end of the room and grabed her beloveds shoulders and push them against the chair. "**DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN NARUTO UZAMAKI! IT WAS NEVER YOUR FAULT THOSE PEOPLE DIED IT WAS ALL MADARA UCHIHA'S FAULT NOT YOURS YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WILL BRING BALANCE TO THE ELEMENTS NOT DEATH LIKE MADARA DID! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!**" her whiskers became more ferral and her eyes were lit on fire.

Naruto looked at her shocked then shut his eyes and hugged her burrying his face into the nape of her neck crying. "I'm sorry K... i'm so sorry..." the blood leaking from his eyes soaked her neck as she shut her eyes crying the same bloody tears with her beloved.

They stayed like that for a while and she relectently let him go and wiped the blood from his cheeks and then kissed them. "Don't worry koi, everything will be fine ok? i'll always be here for you, even if you don't respond to my advances." he chuckled and nodded smiling. "I'm glad madam K. i feel better, and no you'll never get anywhere with your advances." he laughs a little and kyuubi pouts "yeah laugh it up prince boy. i'll get you some day you hunk of darkness!" naruto rolled his eyes at the statement. "I think i should be heading back i'll see you tonight." He gets up and feels a tug from the slender hand of his closest friend. "Promise?" she says with the sweetest eyes and cutest eyes seen by a human being. Naruto smiled feeling he should throw her a bone nods and kisses her hand. "I promise princess." he burns away back into reality.

Leaving a blushing demoness holding the hand that was kissed to her chest. feeling the careing warmth of unrequited love.

-Back into reality-

Naruto wakes up he touches his face and notices the blood coming out of his eyes he must have been tearing in his sleep. of course the other boys eyes widen with shock and the girls shriek in terror. to the boys bloody tears. the Iruka runs over. "Naruto! are you ok? jesus christ! your bleeding!"

the pale undead boy looks over to his teacher then smiles with the lines of blood on his face.

"Hai Iruka-sensei, I think everythings going to be ok..."

He says as the entire class stares freaked out.

* * *

i felt liek doing something new i will be doing more chapters of my other storys later i promise. but i just got my internet back and i felt i needed to do this one. hope you enjoyed it!

(1) if you want a more indepth look at narutos hands look up dracula for castlevania lords of shadow and you'll see his hands that i used as a bases


	2. A way out, through a crisis

I don't own Naruto, other wise it would be a harem filled ecchi anime.

chapter 2

Naruto walks out of the school in a victorious manner failing the test for the 3rd time, on purpose of course.

"You know you have to pass the test eventualy, dracula" says a familer voice.

Said boy looks over with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yeah I know that kakashi, I need a way out first of course, I can't let the counsel know that I have such great power. it would be dangerous if I would spontaneously go from dead last to exceeding expectations." Naruto said lowly

Kakashi shrugged "Fine, fine, just try not to dig yourself such a deeper hole ok?" he went back to reading his porn and walked away.

Naruto shrugged and just walked away annoyed and walked around 'till it was dark. he didn't feel like going home yet. he walked by the forest of death and saw a blur, it looked like his teacher Mizuki, Naruto went into the forest and started hearing voice one of Mizuki and a females voice

"Where are you going with that Misuki?"

"It is an offering to Orochimaru snake whore, but I think I'll kill you before I leave."

Naruto got curious and went in for a closer look Mizuki had the forbidden scroll and the girl was the one known as Anko, the ex student of Orochimaru, she turned good and had the same life he did, though he never spoke to her he respected her in that sense.

"Not so fast Mizuki I spoke with your friend Iruka who told me of your plan, the anbu are on their way.

Mizuki smiled "Good work Iruka."

A stabbing sound and sharp pain went through Anko, as a katana went through her stomach. "Iruka! your traitor!" she yelled as the sword was taken out of her.

she fell on the ground bleeding to death and looked up at the two traitors.

"You are far to trusting Anko, the anbu are distracted in the downtown area just so me and Mizuki can kill at least one of the monsters of Konoha, think about it, we'll be seen as heros."

Anko in yells in pain "Dammmit Iruka i told you everything! I trusted you!"

Mizuki smirks "yes you did and thanks for helping us out, now do us a favor and die!"

He was about to get the sword but the steel blade began to grow hot and melt, iruka dropped the blade as it melted. "what the fuck?!"

"haaahahahahahaha such darkness I see in your souls you traitorous wretches!"

The dark prince came out of the forest smirking.

Iruka and Mizuki glared "Another demon coming to help his monster whore friend? Maybe its our lucky day Iruka, we get to kill two monsters today before we leave." Iruka nodded and him and Mizuki throw two kunais and he disappeared in a black smoke and shadow.

"What the hell where did you go you 3 time failure!" Mizuki growled. Iruka grew worried "how can a dead last like him do that?"

"Heh heh heh... easy you foolish knob, I just use dark power of a friend, I believe you know who SHE is." the dark prince smirked and then dashed out of nowhere grabbing Iruka by his head and disappeared in the forest as Mizuki tried to attack and missed and he looked around "how the?"

They heard a loud scream followed by a sickening crushing and ripping noise, and the body fell right behind Mizuki, Iruka's chest cavity was ripped opened his ribs disjointed and a look of dead shock on his face. Mizuki was paralyzed with fear as he fell down and the dark boy came out of the shadows with Iruka's heart in his hand. "ah...traitorus, prejudiced, angry, vengeful... this outta be refreshing." Naruto bit into the heart and tore a piece out, as dark purple shadow vapor comes out of the heart and seeps into his mouth and his eye lids as he absorbs the darkness from his fallen sensei, his eyes glew red from the nourishment.

He looked over to the other sensei and walked over as Mizuki fell over in fear. "S-stay back demon!" the dark prince smirked and grabbed Mizuki's head and smiled "I'm not gonna kill you Mizuki I'm just gonna give you something, before the anbu grab you and torture you for information... then I'll kill you" he puts his finger nail on the mans head who then promptly passed out.

the prince stood up and stretched and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Ahhhh what a day! hm?" he looked over at the snake women who was still bleeding badly who was staring at him in amazement.

Naruto walked over and knelt in front of her and picked her up and laid her back against a tree. "Don't worry I'm here to help anko-san." she shuts her eyes with tears coming down "kid I'm dying... just leave me here, I'm not gonn-"

"shhhhh shut the hell up." Naruto says with a sweet and soothing tone and a smile.

she stares at him as he puts his hand under her dish net and begins healing her wound with shadow chakra. "Who are you?...what are you?" Naruto looked at her with smile, "just a fellow pariah."

Anko shut her eyes "You're naruto uzumaki aren't you?" he looked over and nodded. Anko smirked "The other jounins and anbu call you Dracula, I can see why." he sneered at her. "Oh c'mon Dracula is a cool name its exotic and sexy plus being the same name as the vampire." Naruto growls "OI im not a va-" Anko covers his mouth "Shhh thats the other fanfic drac."

Naruto rolls his eyes and stands up "Your healed Anko-san." Anko tilted her head at him. "How did you learn all this stuff?" Naruto shrugged and said "from my master she taught me a lot about the dark arts" he pats his stomach. Anko then automatically knew what he ment.

"So what did you do to him?" Naruto looked over at Mizuki. "I just gave him every painful moment in my life, and it all went through his head all at once." Anko flinched and nodded then pointed at Iruka's corpse "and him, what was that thing you did to his heart?" Naruto shrugged "consider it experience points, I take all the darkness from an evil persons heart by biting into it and acquire its darkness to make me stronger and more powerful with every heart I cleanse" Anko nodded.

He looked over to the purple haired girl. "You know, you're taking this pretty well." Anko shrugs. "Kid with all the shit i just saw you do it all doesn't seem the least surprising." she gives him a peace sign. "Don't worry, I don't think you're a demon, your to sweet!" She winks to him and he chuckles.

Naruto grabbed scroll and smirked 'I think I got an idea...' he looks over to Anko. "Mind getting these fuckers rounded up? I'll take this back to Sarutobi I need to run something by him" the older girl nods and smiles "By the way try not to use my name when talking about how all this happen, I was just a stranger who helped you out" she gives him a thumbs up. "Dont worry I won't tell anyone of your amazingness! Besides its the least I can do... Dracula." Naruto stuck his tounge out vaporized himself out of the area.

Leaving the snake girl to smile 'He's kinda hot ain't he?'

-at the hokage office-

The shadow vapor comes into Sarutobi's office making the paper work go everywhere. Sarutobi eye twitches then stops when he notices the scroll. "hey you brought it back!"

The dark prince nodded. "And I think I have an idea too."

-the next day-

A tall red head and her two body guards walk through the town on the way to the hokage's office.

the women noticed to girls talking. "Did you hear that Dracula Naruto guy got the scroll back from Mizuki and Iruka!"

"what? how do you know?"

"Mizuki has been yelling that "It was the demon! he stole the scroll that was for Orochimaru-sempai!" like a broken record in interrogation last night, I was there!"

"Pfft he probably just wanted it for himself!"

"No! he gave it back to the hokage!"

"You mean Naruto Uzumaki didn't just take it? It would seem like he'd need it, the dead last..."

"I don't know he took out two chunins pretty quickly"

The red headed women went over to the two childish gossiping hens. "Excuse me did you say Naruto Uzumaki?" the girl on the left nodded "Yep! oh you must be the mizukagi from the Kirigakure welcome to Konoha! but why do you want to know the Uzumaki boy's name?"

The women smiled "No reason, come Ao, Chojuro"

"Hai Mei-san" the two said, a little worried.

Mei left the two girls confused, wondering why her body guards were suddenly looking so fearful of the mizukage.

* * *

YEAH checked all my grammer and spelling myself so you bastards will stop complaining about it I feel so good about my self right now,

Well stay tuned I'll get more up when they get in my head, which is all the time!


	3. the graduate

I don't own Naruto, like at all, ever

chapter 3

Sarutobi watches with a smile as Naruto tells him his plan after he told him the whole story in the forest.

"Now the plan was that had to make sure the counsel and everyone else didn't know how powerful I am, well this "Dead last" shit has been getting a bit old so it's about time I go up on the ninja totem pole, so since I took them down only me, you, and Anko know what happened. we can change the story and say that I took the scroll being deceived by my teachers that they would pass me on the genin test and Anko saved me but also say I learned the shadow clone jutsu from the scroll so people won't get to suspicious that I already knew it among the other things."

Sarutobi nodded. "Naruto that plan is devious, insane, and a harsh abuse of my power... so it's probably gonna work." he said with a smile then went behind his desk and grabbed something and grabbed a long black head band modified as a belt with purple engraved vapor shapes on it and put it on his desk and smiled. "This was your mother's Naruto... I've been waiting to give this to you for a while, after your charade was over and done with."

Naruto goes up and lifts it up as if it would break at his very touch.

"Thank you..." was the only thing Naruto could say.

"Well put it on son." Sarutobi smiled.

The boy put the long cloth through his belt loops and suddenly a feeling came over him that he didn't think he would feel.

Completion.

He looked over to his grandpa. "How does it look?" Sarutobi smiles and nods. "Your mother would be proud, your father would too probably joke that he's disappointed you didn't really go with his families stuff. Then again, you may have your mothers powers pure Uzumaki blood her headband and coat. but you got your father's brains which is saying something." Sarutobi smirks

Naruto nods and a drop of blood drips out of his eye and he wipes it away.

"Thank you sir, now my crusade shall continue." he nods and disappears.

-Naruto's shitty apartment

Naruto appears back into his house goes into the center of the room and put his hand on the ground. A pentagram(1) that glew purple was on the floor, and he fell through his portal.

He looked around in this gothic looking room. the color of the walls were red and a Victorian style Canopy bed in the middle of it with black and purple designs on the drapes and the sheets.

'Heh gotta love madam k's gothic style since it's rubbed off on me' Naruto thought to himself he took off his coat and shirt and boots and just wore his jeans and jumped onto the bed and laid on his back shutting his eyes and went to sleep.

...

Then in one sudden move rolled off the bed as his best friend appeared out of thin air in attempted to glomp/straddle her beloved, and ended up getting a face full of pillow. The demon mistress of darkness then looked up at her prey.

"Tch, you're no fun!" she was wearing a black baby doll connected at the breast and was open all the way down she wore that and a skimpy pair of panties also black, and wore some kinky black high heels as well. she sits at the end of the bed crossing her legs and her arms with a pout.

"Yeah like I'm never gonna pass a chance to mess with you princess." he says sarcastically. Kyuubi sighs and walks over to him, being a full foot taller than him and burying his head into her shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck. "Is it true? are you finally done with the "dead last" charade?" she said hopefully. Naruto nodded. "Yes madam k. It's done" he wraps her arm around her voluptuous frame constantly.

"I know you don't want to sleep with me beloved, but can we lay down with each other cuddled at least?" Naruto sighed. 'Meh... be nice she's happy.' he went over to the bed and laid down, Kyuubi stood there sad eyed, looking almost hurt getting the feeling she was rejected again, then Naruto waved his hand beckoning her over. "C'mon princess." Naruto smiled and bloody tears of joy came out and she jumped into the bed and clung to her beloved like a plushy burying her face into her chest smiling.

She chuckles at her and holds the demoness tight. she was the closest person to him in his life. she knew all his secrets, hobbies, and everything. she fell in love with him right from the get go even as a kid. they first met on his birthday, the 7th one as soon as that blade hit his heart, his life changed forever.

-11 years ago-

The 7th anniversary of the "death" of Kyuubi most celebrated others mourned. one child suffered. painfully and without mercy. some say he doesn't deserve it others believe his suffering is to good for him. he turned seven years old today

And that seven-year old kid was nailed to the side of an abandon building. he was crucified his hands were nailed but his feet were dangling. and a katana was plunged into the childs chest right through his heart his skin paled and his clothes tattered.

His heart stopped beating.

He couldn't breath.

Darkness came to his vision worse than night, just complete...

Darkness.

-the sewer-

"Ah so your finally in need of me"

A voice that sounded like a young womans voice went through the young boys head as he looked up at a giant cage with a teenage girl inside of it.

The boy crawled over to the cage and sat down and rested his torn and broken body against one of the bars breathing deeply. "Who are you?" the young boy coughed a bit of blood saying that. "Why I'm the great Kyuubi! I've chosen this form of a teenager so i can almost grow up with you in a way i think you'll take the orders of someone 10 years older than you then someone whose 10,000. You know just incase you're wondering" Kyuubi smirked. "What happened to me." Kyuubi sighed. "your dead kid, your apart of a clan who deals in death though, you can't die naturally like the other humans can."

She smiled as she went over and began to heal her captors wounds. "Don't worry ill tell you everything and show your everything, ill make you the strongest ninja in the world, but at only one request."

The boy looks up at his new friend. "what do you want?"

The young girl smiled. "Just call me Madam K." (2)

-end flashback-

Naruto petted the now older looking women's hair. there were other reasons why he didn't jump at the chance to be with her when he turned 16. He cared about his best friend, his protecter, his teacher. Though she thinks he's playing hard to get, he really wasn't. It wasnt that he doesn't want to love her.

It was that he wasn't sure he can. though his heart for some reason remains pure as per the prophesy Kyuubi told him. he didn't feel the positive feelings of a pure heart, he never truly felt love, true happiness, or even pleasure. he believes that the dark powers and the fact that he's undead fucked with his emotions and ability to feel positive feelings. He has a lot of anger and hate yet his heart still remains pure.  
he knew he wasn't a bad person, he fought for the good and for the weak, his quest was to destroy evil and keep the balance. He wanted his mother and father to be proud of him. he wanted to make sure that no one would go through what he went through. he was a good person.

'Then why can't I feel love?' Naruto asked himself.

He looked over to his admirer with a sad look. 'does she not know I have trouble with feeling such good nature? or is she trying not to remember and hope I'm different?" he sighs and falls asleep holding his admirer she smiles in her sleep in bliss.

'You dealt with all my shit and still are. rest and nuzzle sweetly madam k. you deserve it...' he thought to himself as he went to sleep.

-the next day-

Naruto woke up alone in bed. usually him and Kyuubi talk all night until the morning would come but they actually slept last night. 'i hope she wont be angry when i go back into the dreamscape.' he thought to himself.

He got ready and stood on the pentagram pedestal and road it to the surface. he walked back to the academy and walked in no one was in, and since he both his teachers were indisposed at the moment he just say in his usual place and waited for everyone to come in.

The usual come in but then, almost at the same time, noticed a certain dark prince sitting among them.

"Hey Dracula! you're not suppose to be here! you failed remember?"  
Kiba spoke up. and everyone nodded.

He got back up and showed them the head band he fashioned into a belt. "I grabbed the forbidden scroll as part of a scheme by Iruka and Mizuki i learned the shadow clone jutsu from it, after a jounin took them out, i was considered a genin because of the jutsu i learned." he sat back down and the pink haired one pointed out. "the band looks custom-made how do we know you aren't just making it up and stole that one?" Naruto looked over. "the hokage will tell you, and as for the customization. it was my mothers..." he sat down with a sigh and laid back.

The pinkette suddenly felt bad as did the rest who noticed the change in tone when he talked about the bands previous owner. however those who didn't give a shit just "tched" over the mini melodrama.

The hokage came in and started naming off the teams. "there has been a rearranging in teams, Sakura, Ino, and Naruto will be one team together"

"WHAT?!" Ino and Sakura yelled. "you will be trained by two teachers, Tsume and Hana Inuzuka." Kiba lifted in eye brow. "my mom and sister?" the hokage nods "yes they will be a special team. and Kiba Sasuke and Shino will be on a team together and will be led by Kakashi."

And so on.

And so forth.

Ino and Sakura's disappointment was felt by Naruto.

Naruto sighed 'well if they arent around Sasuke I guess they wont be TOO annoying...' he thought, 'christ I don't even know who they are i can barely remember their names, or if i can trust them since they are gonna figure things out soon enough by them selves...' he sighed and sat back. until one of the girls called his named.

'Oi Dracula! we have to go the forest of death to meet our senseis

Naruto's eye twitched, 'or maybe i should just kill them and say they were casualties in a mission, im sure Tsume and Hana will vouch for me...'

-the forest of death-

Naruto just plopped against a tree and sat there about to go into his dream scape till he was interrupted by a voice, he oped his eyes i noticed Sakura and Ino in front of him, "um, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed, "what is it?"

Sakura continued, "what really happened here? We were told something different. something questionable..."

'No use lying to them now' Naruto thought. 'they'll find out eventually'

Naruto stood up. "ahem, well I actually found Mizuki running so i followed him and saw a jounin by the name Anko catch him, she said that Iruka apparently told her about him stealing the scroll and was going to alert the anbu when the time was right, sadly Iruka betrayed Anko telling her that he told the anbu to meet at the downtown area, I intervened, killed Iruka, knocked out Mizuki, and healed up Anko." Naruto said rather tiredly.

Ino pumped a fist in the air, "HAHA! I KNEW IT! my dad told me when he looked at Mizuki's memorys that this happened! you owe me money pinky!" she yelled point at Sakura who rolled her eyes. "Ino this is not about a bet.." she takes out 10 bucks and gives it to Ino, who was smirking victoriously. "Naruto, how did you beat manage to beat to juoinin with your record? your considered a dead last in the academy. And what is this... questionable thing that Ino's dad told us about he didn't go into detail about it" Sakura asked.

The boy just say back down. "all the things about me will be revealed in due time guys, ok? you just need to be around me more and have things told to you moderately, I don't want to have to tell you everything up front... I don't trust you 2 yet..." Ino and Sakura discreetly showed an offense to that. "And about how i manage to beat to chunin... i beat them the same way im gonna beat these two assholes staring at me from 10 yards away... you guys stay here tell Tsume and Hana that I was called away." before he goes he looks over and asks. "your dad is Inoichi right?" the blond girl nodded. "your father is a good guy, he was nice to me." he turned into the shadowy vapor and went over to where the two men were.

Leaving the 2 girls blankly staring where the boy used to be. 'how the hell did he do that?' they both thought.

The boy landed behind the 2 men. "So, who are you two and what do you want?"

the two men jolted hearing the boy suddenly behind them, "um... our names are Ao and Chojoro, our mistress, the mizukage wanted us to bring you to the hokage tower."

"What if I don't want to go?" Naruto said smugly 'please fall for it...' the boy thought

the bigger man took a step. "then we are gonna have to take you by force."

the boys eyes faded in front of his hair then glew red as he had an evil smirk on his face, "perfect..."

* * *

Yes im done with this one for whatever reason this felt very boring to write, i want to write the key stuff but the stuff in between is booooooooring! ITS FUCKING BORING MAN!...

ahem SO, the next chapter will be better trust me hoped you like this one though!

(1) it's right side up calm down...

by the way if you feel Ino and sakura are a little under developed, well think of it like this Naruto barely fucking talked to these two barely knows them and barely knows their names, they begin to show themselves more and more through the course of the story.


End file.
